Winx Club Evolved
by Tando
Summary: The original Winx Club visit Alfea to find that things are not what they used to be. Kindness and friendship have all but vanished from the school. So, they enlist in a young student, Silver, to establish a new Winx Club and bring light back to Alfea. But, when Silver has trouble recruiting members, she'll have to turn to some unlikely allies, including her sister, an evil witch.
1. The Original Six

Chapter 1

A small spark of light appears over the Alfea College for Fairies. Hovering over the main plaza, it floats down before eventually growing in size. In a bright flash, the spark explodes into a wash of light, revealing six Fairies.

"Wow...Alfea hasn't changed a bit since we graduated," Bloom, the red-haired Fairy reminisces.

"Maybe because it hasn't changed in...I don't know...a million billion years," Stella, a flippant, bubbly Fairy responds.

"Ladies, welcome back to Alfea," an older, kindly woman greets them.

"Headmistress Faragonda!" Bloom cries, running over to hug her.

"We're honored to have you girls here. I'm sure the student body will be thrilled."

Musa, a Fairy with a red motif, looks around the completely empty courtyard, "Where is everyone? It's lunchtime, shouldn't this place be more...lively?"

Headmistress Faragonda looks down, "Girls...Alfea hasn't been the same since you girls left. There isn't much school spirit anymore, the girls hardly seem to get along with one another. That's why I called you here, I was hoping you infuse some life back into the school community."

Aisha flips back her dark, curly hair, "I don't know Headmistress, how much could we do? We all have a lot of responsibilities now, not just as guardians of Magix, but also to our kingdoms."

"Well, if it's the Winx Club that brought the school together when we were students, then maybe a new Winx Club is just what the school needs," Flora, a soft-spoken Fairy suggests.

"Great idea Flora!" Bloom declares, "Where do we start?"

"I've already posted an invitation to the new Winx Club on Alfea's website," Tecna, the final Fairy announces, "now we just have to wait to see if anyone replies."

Just then, Tecna's phone rings, and she makes a few swipes with her finger, "Wow, that was fast, we just got our first request. It's from a girl named Silver, and she's invited us to her dorm to meet her."

"Great, let's go!" Bloom leads, as the girls walk to the dorms.

* * *

Bloom knocks on the dorm room door, and a girl with long silver hair answers it. The minute she sees the Winx she lights up.

"No way, it's the Winx Club! I-I can't believe you guys are actually here!"

Stella flips her wrist, "Autographs are payable by cash or cred-" she's interrupted when Musa nudges her in the arm.

"So we hear you're interested in being part of the new Winx Club," Aisha interjects.

Silver nods, "Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't want to be part of the Winx Club, right?"

"Apparently not anyone else in Alfea," Tecna replies, looking down at her phone, "looks like we're getting some major flack on the school website."

The Winx Club and Silver gather around Tecna's phone as she scrolls through the comments of her post.

"...the Winx are so yesterday...no one cares...who'd want to join a silly club anyway…" Stella reads aloud.

"How can Fairies be saying these things? Fairies are suppose to thrive off of positive energy, nothing like this," Bloom reasons.

"It's not cool to show your positive feelings anymore," Silver explains, "I don't know what happened."

"It's a total disaster is what's happened!" Stella angrily stomps her chunky heels on the ground, "How could Fairies reject the very thing that makes them special?"

"Y'all are sounding like a bunch of old ladies," a new voice interrupts.

The girls turn around to see a girl with glasses and magenta hair in a short ponytail. She leans against the wall, her arms crossed.

"Oh hey. You guys, this is my roommate: Ancrua. She can be...inconsiderate at times," Silver introduces with a bitter tone.

"Well, maybe you'd be interested in joining the new Winx Club Ancrua. What do you say?" Bloom offers.

She shrugs, "No thanks. My goal is to be the top student at Alfea, unless it's going to boost my resume, no thanks."

Pushing Silver out of the way, she walks into the dorm room, slamming the door behind her.

Bloom bites her lip, "Well...that didn't go as I'd planned."

"It's okay Bloom. Not everyone is going to be interested," Flora assures her.

"Yeah, and besides, we wouldn't want an attitude like that in the Winx Club anyway," Musa chimes in, "so Silver, do you have any friends who might be interested in joining?"

She shies back in embarrassment, "Yeah...I kind of don't have friends."

"What?!" Stella cries, "Unacceptable, girl! C'mon, there's got to be at least one cool girl at Alfea who'd make an awesome friend, you just haven't found her yet."

"Well, I do know one girl who might be interested. It's my sister: Jade."

"Perfect! Why don't you introduce her to us? I know what it's like to have a supportive sister by your side, and I'm sure she's wonderful," Bloom concludes.

Silver pauses, "Uhm...well, you see...the thing is…"

Suddenly, Tecna's phone goes off. She takes a glance at it, and gasps, "Oh no! An emergency, Domino is under attack!"

The girls begin filing out, but Bloom stays just behind the rest of them. She hands Silver a small bracelet with a locket charm attached, "Here, you can use this to keep us updated on the Winx Club. Call us if you need advice, I know it can seem like a huge task, but don't worry about it, you'll be finding friends before you know it. Just start off with your sister, I'm sure she'll be willing to help you."

She waves goodbye as she meets with the other girls. They form a circle, and each of the Winx Club members place a hand in the center. A bright flash of light blasts from their circle, and when it clears, they've vanished.

Silver sighs, it was amazing meeting the Winx Club, but how was she suppose to assemble a group as awesome as them? She opens the door to her dorm and slumps down onto her bed, trying to make up a plan.

"Those Winx girls ditch you?" Ancrua asks as she pours over her textbooks.

"For your information, they had an emergency! They had to go save Domino!" Silver defends.

She chuckles, "That place is always under attack by someone. They should just stay there full time."

Silver groans, before burying her head in her pillow. Ancrua glances over at her, "You didn't mention that your sister's…?"

She shakes her head into her pillow, "How could I? She's the only girl I could think of. I couldn't show up to the Winx Club empty-handed."

"Well, good luck with that," Ancrua mumbles, returning to her work.

Silver sits up on her bed, and reaches over to her nightstand. She picks up an old photo of her and Jade as children on Alrance, their home planet, "Oh Jade...what happened?"


	2. Sister Dear

Chapter 2

Somewhere in Cloud Tower, a Witch with forest green hair studies by herself in her dorm. She waves her hand, and a green aura circles her hand, until it also engulfs the book on her desk. The book lifts up by itself, and the pages turned as she commands it.

"Jade, spending another evening by yourself I see," a deep, syrupy voice interrupts the previous silence of the room.

She turns around to find a black cat standing in the doorway, "What more do you expect, Dec? It's not like I'm ever invited to anything, and besides, I have studying to do."

Dec trouts on all four paws before leaping up onto Jade's desk, "Don't be such a downer, Jade. You have me to keep you company. You've been studying all week, it's Friday night. I just checked, the recreation room's free, and there's a lovely looking video game console just waiting for someone to play it."

She chuckles, reaching over to scratch Dec behind the ears, "And how exactly are you going to play? With your paws?"

"I'll have you know that these feline fingers are actually quite agile," he counters, displaying one of his paws playfully.

Jade's phone suddenly goes off, and she picks it up. Who would be calling her?

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey, Jade, it's your big sis calling!" Silver's peppy voice replies.

She rolls her eyes, "What do you want?"

"Well, you see there's this new club I'm starting at school, and I was wondering if you could be a part of it."

Is she crazy? A club at Alfea? No way.

"You know Fairies and Witches don't mix. And besides, why would you want me for your club?" Jade asks.

She giggles, "Because you're my sister, silly! And it wouldn't be the same without you."

She squints her eyes in suspicion, "Hang on, what is this club about exactly?"

"It's the new Winx Club. A group of girls who-"

"The Winx Club?! As in Fairies' Winx? Witches are the enemy of the Winx Club, why did you think including me would be a good idea to begin with?" she snaps.

Silver remains silent on the other end of the line for a few moments, "...well, I mean, it's just a name. It would really just be a group where you could hang out an-"

Jade hangs up the phone and shakes her head. What is her sister thinking? A Witch joining the Winx Club, that's just something that just doesn't happen. Witches are the bad guys to the Winx, the very first enemies they fought were the Trix, three evil Witches who have since been imprisoned. That's not to say that most Witches are evil, it's just that's how most people see them.

"Well...that was interesting to say the least," Dec comments, jumping into Jade's lap.

"Oh, it was just my sister. She was calling about having me join her silly club. She must think I need friends or something. Pssh, I don't need her, besides, Fairies and Witches never mix, even if they are sisters."

Jade's phone goes off again, it must be Silver trying to call her back. With a flick of her wrist, a green aura surrounds the phone before it shuts off.

Getting out of her desk, she flops down on her forest green bed. Dec follows her to the bed, climbing atop one of the dull magenta pillows, "Something's got you down, my Witch. Tell me about your troubles."

She sighs, "Why would my sister contact me after all this time? We haven't spoken to each other ever since I decided to become a Witch. Why now?"

"Maybe she's desperate for club members. Things at Alfea are not as sunny as they used to be," Dec suggests.

Jade chuckles, "Silver? Needing friends? No way, she can talk her way in-and-out of anything. She's always been the charming one of the family. Not like me."

Dec purrs, "You don't need charm when you're far more powerful than she could ever be. Your magic far exceeds hers, and she knows it. She's jealous of you."

"Alright kitty, that's enough catnip for you," she jokes, petting his back.

* * *

Silver scrambles around Alfea's plaza, flyers in hand. Today's the day the Specialists visit, and the only day that Fairies would be in the plaza. Maybe she could catch Michael-...no, she had to focus on recruiting Fairies for the club.

Silver approaches a Fairy, "Hi, would you be interested-"

She walks off, and sighing, Silver brushes it off before going up to the next nearest Fairy, "Hey, maybe you'd like to join-"

"Ha, who still uses flyers?" the Fairy laughs cruelly, pushing over Silver's stack of flyers.

The papers go flying to the ground, and Silver scrambles to pick them up.

As she gets on her knees to pick them up, ruining her new pair of jeans, a tall shadow looms over her.

"Need some help there?"

Silver looks up, to see a handsome Specialist with short burgundy hair. She beams, "Michael!"

In a flurry of papers, she runs up and hugs her friend, "How have you been? I haven't seen you since the school year started."

"I've been busy in my training, you?" he asks, as they separate from their hug.

She giggles, "Oh, you know me, juggling school and trying to earn my Charmix…"

"You still haven't earned your Charmix yet?"

Silvers giggles become nervous, and slightly embarrassed, "Well, you know, I'm working on it...you can't really rush these things, you know?"

Michael places a hand on her shoulder, "Don't sweat it Sil. You'll earn your Charmix in no time."

She blushes as she glances at his hand on her shoulder. Michael is such a nice guy...cute too…

"Hey, what are these?" he asks, picking up one of Silver's flyers.

Snapping out of her daydream, she responds, "Oh! Those are my flyer ads, for the new Winx Club."

"New Winx Club, huh? But doesn't the original one still exist?"

She nods, "Yeah, but they visited Alfea and saw that the school lacked spirit. So they put me in charge of making a new Winx Club for the school."

Michael smiles and scratches his head, "Wow, that's actually pretty cool. Any takers yet?"

"No...not yet, but I'm definitely working on it," Silver assures him.

"Yo, Michael!" another Specialist shouts to him.

He looks over and waves to his friend, "Well, I'm sure you'll find someone. You just need to know where to look. I'll see you later, Sil!"

Silver waves to Michael as he runs to meet his friend. She sighs, a dreamy look in her eyes. She didn't bother to hide her feelings for him, she knows he's clueless about them anyway.

Just then, a crashing noise can be heard from the south side of Alfea. A group of Fairies scream as a large, dark blue scorpion creature breaks through the south wall. Silver gasps, but as she watches the other Fairies and Specialists run for the school, she knows what she has to do. Time to transform!


	3. All Is Fair

Chapter 3

Raising her hand, a white light flashes from Silver's hand. Her silver hair is wrapped into a ballerina bun by a long, flowy ribbon. Detached white sleeves appear on her arms, along with a glittery white tube top and shorts. Her Winx transformation is completed with transparent light gray tights, white boots, and silver, almost colorless wings.

She flies toward the scorpion, holding her hands out, "Moonlit Blast!"

A white beam of energy fires out from her hands, hitting the scorpion and knocking it to the ground. The creature however gets right back up, before firing a green ooze from its tail. Silver dodges it, and fires another blast at the scorpion. There's no way her powers alone could defeat this creature, she's not strong enough…

Another shot of ooze from the scorpion hits Silver, knocking her onto the ground. The slime covers her, and she's unable to move. She struggles as the monster creeps toward her, pinsors raised.

"Showering Rains!" a familiar voice shouts.

Silver turns around to see her roommate, Ancrua in her Winx form as large bolts of water fly down from above her. They push the scorpion back toward the gate. Ancrua summons a gelatinous blob of water from her hand before using it to slice Silver free from the creature's ooze.

"C'mon, we need to beat this thing together!" Ancrua commands, gesturing for Silver to follow.

Ancrua wants to work together? But she always works alone, and she never hangs out with anybody.

They confront the scorpion, which pelts more slime at the two. Ancrua brings up a shield of water, which catches the ooze and causes it to melt away into the water. With a flick of her wrist, she sends the water back at the creature, the water turning into bolts of rain and knocking into the scorpion.

"Time for the final blow!" Silver cries.

Silver gets on one knee, placing her hands in front of her while Ancrua flies up, aiming her hands at the monster.

"Moonlit Blast!"

"Showering Rains!"

A ball of white energy fires out of Silver's hands while bolts of water rain down. The drops of rain mix with the ball of light, encircling it as their combined powers smash into the scorpion. It cries out before dissipating into dust, exploding into sparkles that flutter down.

"What...was that?" Silver asks Ancrua, still recovering from the shock of the fight.

"I don't know. It must be a creature of dark origin, I don't think scorpions get that big through natural means," she answers, putting her hands on her hips.

Just then, Headmistress Faragonda and several other teachers rush to see what the commotion is.

"Girls, what happened?!"

We turn around, and Ancrua is the first to speak, "A creature broke into the school grounds."

"That's impossible, there's a protective barrier around the school that protects from dark magic and creatures," the stern Assistant Headmistress Griselda states.

Silver scratches her head, "I don't know, if I'm correct, this isn't the first time a dark creature's snuck into Alfea."

"Don't you get snarky with us, Silver! This is a serious matter, the monster could've easily hurt a stu-"

"We'll look into it. For now, girls, return to your classes," Faragonda interrupts.

With a flash of light, Ancrua and Silver change back into their civilian form and head to class. Sitting at her desk, Silver has a hard time paying attention in class as she thinks of everything that's been going on lately. If there are evil creatures coming to Alfea, then the school needs a Winx Club sooner than she thought. Maybe Ancrua would be more open to the idea of joining the team now, but two people is still not enough to start up a club. Maybe she could still convince Jade, a single phone call might not have been enough to convince her. How about...she could visit her at Cloud Tower?! A surprise visit could be just what Jade needs right now, she's probably lonely all by herself at that drab school, no wonder she was so crabby. Silver decides to visit her next weekend, when there's no school. Maybe they can hit the town and go shopping together.

"Yes, this is perfect!" she shouts aloud.

The whole class falls silent as Silver realizes she just said that aloud...opps.

In her room at Cloud Tower, Jade sits at her desk, circling her hands around a green orb of magic. Through the orb, she watches as Michael, Silver's Specialist friend, returns to Red Fountain with his friends. Silver and Michael have been friends ever since they were kids and...Jade has a major crush on him. She knows it's wrong, but she can't help it. Even though Silver and Michael have never gone out with each other, they're totally meant for each other, she could tell just by how they look at each other. And besides, why would she have a chance with Michael? A self-respecting Specialist like him would never go for a Witch.

"Drooling over that silly boy again, are we?" Dec asks, jumping up onto the desk.

The green orb fades out of sight as Jade turns around, "N-no...no...just…"

"Oh hush, don't even try, I know you were looking."

She sighs, laying her head down on the desk, "I know what you're going to say: it's no use lingering over impossible dreams. But...I really like Michael, it's just…"  
"You're not a Fairy like your airhead sister?" he second-guesses.

"Well...yeah. Read any ancient stories or legends. Fairies and Specialists are always the good guys, Witches are always the bad guys. Witches don't get happy endings," Jade points out.

Dec slinks from the desk to her lap, throwing his paws up so that they land on her shoulders, "I know it's part of your job description, but don't be such a downer. Who knows? Perhaps you'll meet a nice dark Wizard who will sweep you off of your feet."

She chuckles, "Haha, yeah right."

"Well, isn't that the point of all of this studying and practicing? After all, you need a strong, powerful dark Wizard to bestow your Gloomix, and allow you to move on to your next step in becoming a fully-formed Witch."

"I know Professor Dec," Jade rolls her eyes, "but I have a feeling that when I meet the Wizard who will give me my Gloomix, it'll be on my power and merit as a Witch, not because he likes me. Besides, I'm not sure how inclined dark Wizards are to romance."

Jumping off of her lap, the cat walks over to retrieve the piece of parchment paper on the wall. Holding it with his teeth, he carries it back to Jade, "Well here's your chance, Cloud Tower is hosting their annual Witches' Gala, and they'll be many dark Wizards attending looking to take on new Witches. I'm sure you could find at least one of them to suit you."

"That's right," Jade remembers, holding up the flyer.

"And also, your silly sister has studied magic for a year more than you, and she still hasn't even earned her Charmix. So don't feel rushed, it's not like you have a lot of competition."

She can't help but chuckle, "You're right, I don't have to worry, do I?"

"You are by far the more powerful sister," he reiterates.

She laughs some more, almost to the point of hysteria, "Mhm...ha ha ha, take that Silver! You may have the boy, and the crown, but I will triumph over you! I will have more power than you can even imagine!"

She suddenly stops her cackling, and she blinks several times, squinting slightly, "Wow...that was a bit dramatic."


	4. Secret Passageway

Chapter 4

"Absolutely not!" Ancrua declares, "Look, I _might_ be warming up to the idea of a silly Winx Club, but inviting a Witch?! That's just inviting danger!"

The two girls are back in their dorm, where Silver's lying down on her bed while Ancrua sits down at her vanity to check her nails.

Silver clasps her hands to her heart, "We should at least give her a chance, who knows, she might want to join."

She rolls her eyes, "Highly unlikely. But, if you really want to go to Cloud Tower, I know just the way to get there."

"How?"

She smirks, "Wait...really? You don't know about the secret passageways?"

Secret passageways? Whatever she means, it sounds exciting!

"Nope, but I can't wait to see it," Silver declares.

* * *

They arrive at a wishing well on top of a hill just outside the school. Silver had been to this well a few times before, if only to wish for a cute boy to sweep her off of her feet. It never actually worked of course, she's never even had a boyfriend before. But still, the idea of just tossing in a coin to make her wish come true is enough to part her with at least a bit of her spare change.

"We're going to have to fly down," Ancrua explains, pointing to the bottom of the well.

She transforms, starting with a royal blue crop top and matching mini-skirt, followed by light blue gloves, blue heels, and a blue headband with little clouds on either side. Silver transforms as well, and one at a time, the two Fairies enter the depths of the well.

"Oh, I hate dark and scary spaces. Light of the moon!" Silver commands before her a bright light appears in her hand, illuminating the dark passageway.

"So...your power comes from the moon? How can you use your powers during the day?" Ancrua asks.

Silver chuckles, "It's not just any moon, I draw my powers from the Diamond Moon of my home planet, Alrance. In Alrance, we don't have a sun, the moon serves as both a sun and moon, plus it's made of pure magical diamonds!"

She raises an eyebrow, "Uhm...okay, and your sister, Jade, right? Where does she get her powers from?"

"Oh, she has fire powers, her power source is the large lava deposits at the center of Alrance. Not as cool as a Diamond Moon, I know, but she's very powerful...almost...a little too powerful sometimes," Silver trails off, lowering her head.

Ancrua crosses her arms, "So I take it you're in line to become the queen of Alrance?"

She nods, "Yep. The first-born daughter becomes the queen after graduating from Fairy school. I can't wait! Alrance's royal crown has diamonds from the Diamond Moon and it's so pretty!"

"And what about your crazy sister? What is she going to do since you're going to be the queen?"

Silver presses her finger on her chin, "Hmm...I never thought about that. I never thought she'd end up as a Witch though. While she's not destined to be the queen like me, she's still a princess, so she could've been a Fairy."

"Maybe she's just naturally evil," Ancrua suggests.

She shakes her head frantically, "Oh no! Jade may be a bit of a loner, but she's not evil. Not a bit! She...she was actually really nice to me when we were kids. It's just when I became a Fairy, and I started going to Alfea, she changed. I just don't know why."

Their conversation is interrupted by a pitter-patter noise coming from somewhere in the cave. Silver dashes behind Ancrua, "W-what's that?!"

"I...I can't tell...you're the one with the light! Shine it in front of me so I can see!" she commands.

Shaking in her boots, Silver reaches out and brings the light just past her head. Not one, but three giant bats hang from the roof of the tunnel. When her light flashes over them, the bats open their bright red eyes, and flash sharp teeth. Both Silver and Ancrua gasp, and the bats lash out.

One bat latches its claws onto Silver's shoulders, taking her to the ground. The light shining from her hand blinks out, leaving the two of them in total darkness.

"Silver...I can't see you...ah!" Ancrua's cry for help is suddenly silenced mid-sentence.

"Ancrua!" Silver calls out. Looking up at the bat, she snarls, "Moonlit blast!"

A bright burst sends the bat flying back, hitting it against the top of the tunnel. When the bat hits the top, it loosens some of the rocks on the well's roof, and they come collapsing down. Silver brings up her light and spots Ancrua being attacked by the two other bats.

Focusing her ball of light with both hands, the brightness intensifies, and she aims it at the two bats. The ball of light transforms into a beam that fires at one bat, knocking it back, then the next.

Silver grabs Ancrua's hand as the cave starts crumbling all around them, "C'mon, this place is falling apart!"

Ancrua takes a moment to look up at Silver's scared, but determined expression. She then nods, getting up as the two Fairies fly out to the other side.


	5. Going It Alone

Chapter 5

In a dark green evening gown with magenta jewels down the sides, Jade pours over an old-looking book full of ancient texts. Her eyes glow green with magic, and the text glows along with it. Jumping onto the desk, Dec walks directly in front of the book, causing Jade to lose her focus.

"Only minutes until the Witches' Gala and you're still in your room reading books. Why shouldn't I be surprised?" he gloats, his crystal blue eyes staring right at her.

She doesn't look up from her book, "I'm reviewing some advanced spells. The Wizards are looking for a powerful Witch, and I need to be at the top of my game tonight."

Dec steps onto the book, firmly planting himself in between its pages, "What you need is to enjoy yourself tonight. You're already a powerful Witch, you don't need to worry about beating the others. Believe me, I've sat in on some of your classes."

Jade looks up at her cat companion, and her lips press into a small smile. She pets him on the head, "Thank you Dec."

She gets up and walks toward the door, and as she waves her hand for her magic to open the door, Dec follows her across the room.

"Oh, and could you bring me back some of those pastries with the cream filling? Pretty please?"

Jade peeks out from behind the other side of the door, "Should you really be eating those Dec?"

He twists his body to the side, "Remember, I have no girlish figure to look after."

"Just making sure."

* * *

Still in their Fairy form, Ancrua hangs over Silver's shoulder as they reach the other side of the secret passageway. Most of the passageway behind them has collapsed, with no visible way to remove the debris.

"Oh my gosh, this was a horrible mistake! How are we going to find our way back to Alfea?" Silver worries aloud.

Ancrua rolls her eyes, "Whatever happens from here on out is all your fault. Just thought I'd make that clear."

"How did you find the passageway in the first place, Ancrua? A secret passageway between Alfea and Cloud Tower?" she asks, ignoring Ancrua's comment as she sits her down to rest.

"It was created a long time ago by Witches looking to pull pranks on the Fairies at Alfea. But nowadays Fairies use it too to prank the Witches," Ancrua explains through tired breath.

Silver gasps, "But that isn't in the Fairy spirit! We should be making friends with the Witches, not pulling pranks."

Ancrua rubs her arm and shakes her head, "I know you think Fairies are all still about making friends, rainbows, and sunshine, but that just isn't true. Only certain Fairies become as powerful as the Winx Club, and everyone wants their level of power, not to mention their outfits. It's every Fairy for herself."

"But that's missing the entire point of being a Fairy! Fairies should be there for each, not trying to get ahead of one another," Silver argues with persistent optimism.

Ancrua balls up her fists, and the irises of her deep blue eyes glow red for a split second before she blows up into a rage of anger, "Ugh! You're such a loser you can't even see what's right in front of you! Why did I agree to come with you?! My reputation will be ruined once people hear we've been hanging out."

Silver covers her lips, "You...do you really mean it?"

She crosses her arms, turning her head away, "No duh. Now get out of here. I'm not playing your stupid little games anymore. You're on your own."

Tears start welling up in Silver's eyes, as she starts backing away, "Well...if...if you want to be left alone...are-...are you sure you're going to be okay alone here-"

"Yes! Now go!" she shouts.

The words shock Silver, and she trips, falling to the ground on her behind. Scrambling up, she runs to the other side of the cave. She thought she and Ancrua were really starting to become friends. Maybe she was wrong…

The end of the tunnel leads to an opening in the roof. Silver flies up and hits her head on an old wooden bucket. She looks up and realizes that the opening leads to another wishing well, identical to the one at Alfea. Except this one is covered in thorny vines and surrounded by a misty forest. Flying out of the well, Silver flies up to the top of the forest and spots, just a few yards ahead, Cloud Tower. The purple spiral sits atop a jagged mountain, with stormy clouds circling its thin towers.

Silver takes a deep breath, pulling her shoulders back and puffing out her cheeks, "I'm coming for you, Jade."


	6. The Witches' Gala

Chapter 6

The Witches' Gala is packed with both Witches and Wizards alike. Jade slowly descends down a long staircase in the middle of the hall, as she watches people chat and sip their drinks. Most of the Witches huddle around their Wizard of choice, laughing and chatting them up.

Jade pours herself a cup of the pink punch from the refreshments table when someone taps her shoulder.

"E-...excuse me? Are you Jade?"

She turns around to find a tall, thin Wizard with short, dark hair and glasses. He wears a long black coat with a matching fedora with a red vest and ruffled shirt. He presses a gloved finger close to his lip with an uncertain expression.

This doesn't exactly look like a powerful Wizard. Jade puts her hands on her hips, "Who's asking?"

"My name is Thamond...Thamond the Terrible. I've heard you're the top Witch of your class," his voice comes with a nervous chuckle, as he smiles and extends his hand.

There's something in his smile, or maybe in the way he laughed, that caught Jade's attention. Her eyes widen slightly, as she shakes his hand.

"Uhm...pleasure to meet your acquaintance Thamond. It's true that I'm the top Witch of my class, but I don't tend to advertise," she explains.

"Well, that's okay, I mean, it's admirable...I...I mean…" trying to play it cool, Thamond leans his elbow onto the refreshments table. However, the table breaks under his weight, snapping in two and causing the punch and snacks to go sliding towards him.

Jade raises both hands, and a green aura surrounds Thamond and the table. Thamond is lifted off of the ground as the table repairs itself, the punch bowl, plates, and snacks moving right back to where they originally were.

Thamond is slowly lowered toward the ground, as a couple of people clap for Jade.

"Wow Jade, are you sure you're a first-year Witch? That was some complex telekinesis," he tells her, as her magic sends a glass full of punch into his hands.

She can't help but blush, and she tries to play it off as she explains, "Actually, it wasn't telekinesis. I just cast a levitation spell on you while putting a time-reversal spell on the table."

"That is impressive," Thamond compliments, as Jade scratches the back of her head, "maybe...I don't know...I could take you up as my Witc-"

"Jade!" a peppy, optimistic voice rings out.

The people at the Witches' Gala look up as a Fairy with silver hair swoops in from the top window. Jade gasps in horror as the Fairy lands right in front of her, a bright smile in slim white boots.

"Oh my gosh, little sis! It's so good to see you again!" Silver jumps for joy as she hugs Jade against her will.

"Silver...what are you doing here?" Jade asks, pushing her away.

Silver giggles, as she glances around at all the angry Witches and Wizards surrounding her, "Uhm...well, I wanted to see you…"

"During the Witches' Gala?! You literally couldn't have picked a worse time, Silver!" Jade blows up in her face, and Silver places both hands on her mouth, holding back tears.

Jade points away, "You need to leave!"

"Yeah, that Fairy needs to go!" one of the Witches cries, pointing to Silver.

"Let's get her!" a Wizard chimes in.

The Witches and Wizards zero in on Silver, charging up their attacks as the once-confident Silver buckles under the pressure. She tries backing up, but has nowhere to go. The circle around her grows smaller as she glances in every direction. Every Witch and Wizard surrounding her has an evil smile as a Witch with black hair fires the first blast.

"Raging fire!"

As Silver covers her head and braces herself, a circle of blinding green fire blazes to life. All of the Witches and Wizards stop their attacks as they look up. Silver follows their gaze to find Jade, now flying in mid-air, her green hair flowing in the wind.

"Look! That Witch is helping the Fairy!" a Wizard shouts.

"Traitor!" a Witch jeers at her.

"Go!" Jade shouts at her sister.

Silver nods, and flies up out of the fire circle, heading for the window she flew in from. One of the Wizards in the crowd casts a spell, and all the windows in the room seal themselves shut.

"Uhm...about that…" Silver quips, turning to Jade.

A Witch laughs, before firing a bolt of magic at Silver.

"Shield of light!" Silver shouts, and she's surrounded in a bubble of yellow light that blocks the attack. More Witches and Wizards fire blasts at her, and Silver's shield starts to break down, before shattering altogether. As more blasts come Silver's way, Jade flies toward her, grabbing her hand just in time to pull her out of the way.

"There's an exit down the hall, let's go!" she tells her.

They fly down a dark, narrow hallway, and almost right away, Silver turns to Jade.

"I can't believe my little sis has already mastered flight! I'm so proud of you...I mean, I didn't even know Witches could fly, but you seem to be doing a really good job at it! I mean...when I first started flying I...well...I got it down eventually-"

Jade stops in the middle of the hallway, "Look, Silver, now that I'm a Witch, things are going to be different between us. We can't be friends anymore, it just...can't work like that. You saw how those people attacked you at the Gala...Fairies aren't welcome here."

A look of shock comes over Silver's face, as she flies toward Jade, "That isn't true! Fairies and Witches can be friends. Come with me back to Alfea and I'll show you-"

Just then, several Witches run in and point to Silver and Jade, "There they are!"

Jade puts a hand on Silver's shoulder, "At the end of this hallway is an exit. Now go, get out of here."

Silver gasps, "But...what about you?"

A sinister smile appears on Jade's face, as she steps in front of her sister, "Trust me...I can handle these girls."

Silver flies off, as Jade assumes a fighting stance. Silver looks back as the Witches surround her, and as she turns a corner, a green flash of light shines on the opposite wall.


	7. Convergence Spell

Chapter 7

Once she reaches the exit to Cloud Tower, Silver doesn't stop running until she's deep into the forests surrounding the Witch school. Catching her breath, she leans against a dry, dead tree before bursting into tears.

"I don't understand...Jade and I are sisters. That should come before being a Fairy and a Witch!" she cries, as she wipes up her tears.

"Oh boo hoo," a familiar voice echoes from afar.

Silver runs in the direction of the voice, and finds the wishing well she'd come out of earlier. She peers down the well, and spots Ancrua still standing at the bottom, her hands on her hips.

"Now, can we please get out of here?" Ancrua asks, an impatient eyebrow raised.

Silver flies down to the bottom of the well, and lands on the muddy floor, splashing Ancrua in sludge. She groans, wiping the gunk off her arms.

Just as Silver and Ancrua prepare to head back to Alfea, shouting starts to come from the well entrance.

"Hey, let me go!" Jade's voice demands, as three Witches hold her arms. They throw her down the well, and Jade hits the bottom with a thug, splashing more mud onto Ancrua.

"That's what you get for being a little Fairy-lover. If you love Fairies so much, why don't you join them?" the Witch with the black hair asks.

"Why don't you just stay out of my business?" Jade counters, rubbing her head.

The Witch with the black hair snarls, "No! I was just about to strike a deal with a powerful Wizard, until _you_ decided to bring along your ditzy Fairy friend. Think of this as your 'just desserts'. You think you're the best Witch in your class? If this is the kind of company you keep, Jade, Cloud Tower should seriously reconsider keeping you around."

She cackles, along with the other Witches around her, as the Witch with the black hair casts a spell and seals the well shut with a magical barrier. They walk away, still laughing.

Silver helps Jade up, as Ancrua starts backing up.

"You-...you're a Witch!" Ancrua sputters, until she's as far away from Jade as the cave will allow.

Jade's long green hair starts to fly around as her eyes glow green, and her power starts to charge in her hands, "Yeah, you wanna make something of it? Because as you can see, I'm not in the greatest mood-"

"Jade, stop!" Silver rushes to put her hands on Jade, "This is Ancrua, my friend."

"I never said I was your friend," Ancrua pouts, turning away from them.

Jade glances over at Silver with a raised eyebrow, "Silver...don't tell me this is your entire crew, is it?"

Silver chuckles, "Well...I mean...I have other friends...they're just...you know...back at Alfea and all...and couldn't come on this mission-"

"You don't have any friends," Ancrua corrects.

Jade examines Silver, and assumes a thinking position, "That can't be right. You've always had friends, tons of friends."

"Maybe it's because she's no longer the only princess hanging around," Ancrua points out, "at Alfea, every girl is the princess of their own planet. Her friends at home were probably only her friends because she's royalty."

"That's not true! I'm telling you, it has something to do with Alfea!" Silver tries to convince Ancrua.

"Besides," she continues, "I'm not the only princess of Alrance. Jade's a princess too."

Jade shakes her head, "Doesn't matter. You're still the one who gets the crown, Silver."

Silver giggles, jumping up-and-down, "I know, the royal crown of Alrance is the prettiest thing!" she tells Ancrua, "It's got diamonds from our Diamond Moon, and rubies and sapphires, and is made from pure gold-"

"I know! You've told me!" Ancrua interrupts her, exasperated with her optimism.

"So...how are we getting out of here?" Jade asks, crossing her arms.

Ancrua points to the blocked cave tunnel, "Well, that's the way we came, but it's collapsed."

"We could clear the path with a Convergence spell," Jade points out.

"What's a Convergence spell?" Silver asks with complete sincerity.

Jade groans, "You're a second-year Fairy and yet, you don't know what a Convergence spell is? That...seriously worries me."

"I'll figure it out if you tell me what it is!" she argues, throwing her fist into the air with a smile.

"A Convergence spell is when Fairies combine their powers together to cast the same spell," Ancrua explains.

"Witches too," Jade chimes in, "and if all three of us combine our powers together, we should be able to clear the way."

"What?! No! I'm not Converging with a Witch. What if you...you turn me evil or something?" Ancrua protests, waving her hands in front of her.

Jade sighs, "Well...then I guess we're stuck here."

Silver frowns, and turns to Ancrua, who, after exchanging glances with Silver, sighs, "Okay, fine. But just this once."

Silver, Jade, and Ancrua all form a line in front of the debris blocking the tunnel entrance and start to take hands. Ancrua hesitates for a moment before taking Jade's hand.

"Winx Convergence!" Silver shouts.

All of the girls' hair start to whip around, as a white light surrounds Silver, a green light around Jade, and a blue light around Ancrua. The three of them close their eyes and tilt their heads back as beams of light fly from their chests and attack the debris. The cave is swallowed in blinding light, and the three girls are thrown back, falling to the ground.

"Ugh, more mud!" Ancrua shouts, as she wallows in the puddle of mud she'd fallen into.

Silver helps her up and Jade snaps her fingers, which causes all of the mud and grime to disappear from Ancrua's Winx outfit.

"Wow...thanks," Ancrua mumbles, before the three of them walk toward the tunnel entrance, where the boulders of debris have now disappeared.

"Well, only one way out," Silver chuckles, gesturing toward the cave tunnel.

The other two nod, before they start walking down the dark tunnel.


	8. Fish Out of Water

Chapter 8

"So, I was trying to recruit Fairies into our new Winx Club when Alfea was attacked by this giant scorpion!" Silver recounts for Jade, "But luckily, Ancrua and I defeated it!"

Jade nods, as she, Silver, and Ancrua walk down the long underground tunnel connecting Alfea and Cloud Tower, "Hmm...but what would a giant scorpion be doing at Alfea? Sounds like something one of the Witches at Cloud Tower would summon."

"I know, right! So...I was thinking, that maybe a Witch sent it to Alfea! I mean, it couldn't have come from nowhere, right?" she argues.

"It does seem plausible...but it's not enough evidence to prove a Witch was attacking Alfea," Jade points out.

"Well, what about that mean Witch that trapped us in the well?" Ancrua asks.

"Oh, that's Tracy. She and I have been battling for the top position in Cloud Tower ever since school started," Jade explains, "she's definitely one of the meaner Witches at Cloud Tower, but I can't think of a reason why she'd attack Alfea."

"Because she's evil, isn't that, like, a Witches' job?" Ancrua points out.

"A Witch gets her power from negative feelings, yes, but that doesn't make us evil," Jade snaps back.

"But if you get your powers from bad feelings, wouldn't it be your goal to make everyone else miserable?" Ancrua spits.

"Witch powers don't work like that!" Jade shouts, "And by the way, Fairies have done some pretty awful things throughout history. What about the attack of the Earth Fairies on Earth's humans-"

"That was the exception, not the rule!" Ancrua argues, "At least Fairies are known for being good, unlike you Witches-"

"You guys, stop!" Silver gets in between them, "Can we at least get through this tunnel without you two getting into a fight?"

Both Jade and Ancrua settle, their angry expressions melting into suspicious stares as they continue through the dark tunnel.

* * *

Exhausted, Silver, Ancrua, and Jade climb out of the wishing well overlooking the green forests and glades of Alfea. With Silver and Ancrua back in their civilian forms, Jade follows them back to their dorm. As they walk through the plaza, Fairies point and stare at Jade.

"Uhm...you guys, getting some funny looks here," Jade whispers to Silver and Ancrua.

"Don't worry about it!" Silver tells her, "Before you know it, you'll be a welcomed guest at Alfea!"

Jade bites her lip as she glances around the scared onlooking Fairies as they enter the dormitory building.

"Jade, I never got to show you my room!" Silver realizes aloud as she runs to open her dormitory room.

She opens the door to reveal a spacious dorm, divided in half to represent Silver and Ancrua's side of the room. On Silver's side, large, bright white lamps hang from the ceiling and rest on every surface. A large, fluffy bed with lots of pillows sits in the corner, next to a oval-shaped full-length mirror. On Ancrua's side is a bunk bed with nothing but books on the lower level. There's a large aquarium tank next to the bed, supported by a small bookcase with drawers on top.

"Wow…" Jade gasps, "you guys get all the room just to the two of you?"

Silver smiles proudly, and nods, "Yep! Of course Ancrua doesn't use the space for anything other than books and her little fish."

Ancrua walks over to her aquarium tank, and pulls out a jar of fish food from one of the drawers, "Hey, don't diss my fish friends! I brought them from my home planet of Ectoway."

One of the fishes jumps up out of the tank to splash water at Ancrua. She chuckles, before talking down into the tank, "I know, I know! I'm late for lunch time. But I had to do something. I'll tell you about it later."

"She...talks to fish," Silver explains to Jade with a guilty expression.

"Yeah? I have a talking cat named Dec," Jade admits, her tone indifferent.

Silver gasps, "No...way! You didn't tell me you had a kitty cat! I need to see this cat now! Pretty, pretty, please?"

Jade sighs, before waving her arm. A green portal appears in the middle of the room. The image of Jade's dorm appears, along with a black cat sitting on the windowsill.

"Dec? I've got someone who wants to meet you," Jade speaks into the portal.

The cat turns around with a, "Meow?"

Dec jumps down from the windowsill to get a better look at the portal, "Why hello there."

Silver gasps, taking a step back in shock. She hits the open dorm door and falls on her behind, "He...he can talk?!"

"Yeah, I found him wandering around Cloud Tower. Some of the other Witches were using him for target practice, so I decided to take him in as my pet," Jade explains.

"And I'm eternally grateful, Jade darling," Dec purrs, "so...this is your airhead sister?"

"I'm not an airhead!" Silver argues, as she stands up.

"You did just fall down over a talking cat," Ancrua points out.

"Whatever," Silver shakes off Ancrua's comment, "I think it's great that you rescued Dec, Jade. Now you'll actually have someone to talk to."

"I don't need anyone to talk to," Jade counters.

Just then, Silver's bracelet starts to glow, and she holds it up, "It's the bracelet Bloom gave me! The Winx Club must be trying to contact me!"

Jade turns to the portal with Dec's image being projected onto it, "I have to go, Dec. There should be enough cat food in the dorm for you."

"Jade, wait!" Dec cries out, "Are you really contacting the Winx Club-"

His question's cut off when Jade closes the portal. Silver presses the heart-shaped locket charm on her bracelet, and a hologram is projected out of the charm. The hologram shows all six Winx girls trying to fit their faces into the small screen.

Silver gasps, "It's the Winx Club!"

"Hi, Silver!" Bloom waves, in the center of all the girls.

The other Winx girls wave, as Flora comments, "Looks like your journey of building a new Winx Club has already given you some new friends."

"Well...this is my sister, Jade," Silver gestures first to Jade, and then to Ancrua, "and you guys met my roommate, Ancrua."

"Hold on, is your sister a...a Witch?!" Stella gasps, her blonde hair flying everywhere and hitting two of the other Winx.

"You never mentioned your sister's a Witch," Bloom points out, disappointment in her tone.

"I...I know," Silver confesses, "but she's not evil! She can be a Winx girl too, right?"

"Hmm...we've never had a Witch in the Winx Club before…" Tecna points out.

"What about girls like Mirta and Selina?" Flora points out, "They were Witches who became Fairies later on."

"You're right!" Bloom agrees, "Jade, have you ever thought about becoming a Fairy?"

Jade shrugs, "I mean...yes, I've thought about it. But...all that girliness, and bubbly, happy, peppy stuff...uhm...no thanks."

The original Winx girls exchange worried glances.

"Honey, let's face it, Fairies have the best outfits," Stella argues, "Witch clothes...ugh, goth and drab is so not in."

"But...I like my clothes," Jade murmurs, rubbing her arm and looking away.

"Girls! While Fairies do dedicate themselves to protecting their planet and their friends...that doesn't mean we should exclude someone for their personal choice," Bloom points out, calling all the other girls to attention.

All the other Winx start to nod.

"You're right, Bloom!" Musa agrees.

Bloom turns to Silver, Jade, and Ancrua, "Now that we've saved Domino, I've made arrangements with Headmistress Faragonda to stay at Alfea for a little bit. To help you guys start up your new Winx Club."

Silver lights up, "No way! That would be awesome!"

Bloom chuckles, "I'll see you guys soon."

The hologram disappears, and Silver jumps for joy, hugging Jade, "I can't believe it! We're going to be a real Winx Club! You, me, Ancrua, and so many more!"

"Excuse me...a Winx Club? So lame," a snooty, nasally voice comments.

Silver snarls as a pretty girl with brown hair and rainbow highlights walks into the dorm. Hands on her hips, she wears a cruel smile, and stands proud over the other girls.


	9. Diamonds Beat Rainbows

Chapter 9

"Balena!" Silver growls, her hands in tight fists.

Balena laughs, "Oh, so this is your so-called 'Winx Club'? And here I thought-"

She gasps as she spots, "Ancrua?! You're part of this too?"

Ancrua's eyes widen in horror, "No! No...Balena, you don't understand, I'm not a part of this-"

Balena snarls, and her eyes glow red for a brief second, "I can't believe you!"

She aims her hands toward Ancrua, "Rainbow Blast!"

The blast of rainbow color heads straight for Ancrua, and she's struck down, falling to the floor on her back. Balena fires another blast at Ancrua, and it heads right for her.

"Raging fire!"

A ball of green fire intersects with the rainbow blast, and the two collide, exploding in a burst of color. Jade steps in between Balena and Ancrua, "That's enough."

Balena steps back, "A...a Witch?"

The fear in her eyes suddenly disappears, as she bursts into laughter, "Ha! No way...your 'Winx Club' is nothing more than a weak water Fairy, and a Witch! Oh...this is too good!"

Balena's smile fades, as she gets right in Jade's face, "Look, you better go running back to your emo castle in the sky, because you don't wanna mess with me. I already have my Charmix, that little blast was just to scare Ancrua there."

"Think I'm scared of a little Fairy? I could take you on, anytime," Jade challenges with a sinister smile.

Silver pushes Jade back, before she whispers to her, "Don't go picking a fight with everyone you see, Jade! Besides, that's Balena, one of the strongest Fairies at Alfea. She's also...kind of my rival."

"Ha! Not much of a rival, Silver Fish!" Balena mocks, putting her hands on her hips.

Silver snarls, "Don't you dare call me 'Silver Fish'!"

Balena flips her rainbow-highlighted hair before turning around to walk away, "Hmph. Well, good luck with you dumb little club, Silver. You'll need all the help you can get."

She walks out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Jade assumes a thinking position, "I recognize her, she's the princess of Mirza, Alrance's biggest trading competitor. Mirza's known for their Rainbow Crystals, just like how Alrance is known for its Diamond Moon."

Silver groans, tossing back her hair, "Ugh, whatever. Alrance is the cooler planet by far. Who'd want Rainbow Crystals anyway? So tacky."

"Either way, when Balena got angry at Ancrua, I felt a very powerful negative energy in the room. Ancrua, do you have any idea what that was?" Jade asks her.

Ancrua, who now sits slumped down on her bed, looks up at Silver and Jade, "Who cares? I was actually friends with someone as popular and powerful as Balena, and now she hates me…"

She buries her head in her hands as she starts to cry. Silver approaches her, and sits down on the bed with her, "Ancrua, you're an awesome Fairy, and if Balena can't see that, well that's her fault!"

Jade crosses her arms as Silver comforts Ancrua, but as she watches her sister help her friend, she can't help but smile.

"How am I going to make any friends now? Balena's going to tell everyone that I'm a loser. No one's going to want to be seen around me," Ancrua cries, turning away from Silver.

"That's not true! We're here, right? We're your friends, Ancrua," Silver assures her.

Ancrua wipes away her tears, "Thank you so much Silver."

"So, how exactly should we tell people about this...Winx Club?" Jade asks, even as tears still dot Ancrua's cheeks.

Silver looks at Ancrua with a concerned expression, but she turns to her, smiles, and nods. Silver stands.

"Well, Tecna's post on the school website is still up, let's see if anyone's asked to join there."

Ancrua picks up her phone and checks it, "Nothing but negative comments…"

Jade sits down with the other two girls to take a look, "Even Alrancian political videos don't get this much hate…"

"Hang on!" Ancrua shouts in surprise, "Someone's just messaged us!"

She taps a couple of buttons on her phone as she reads the message aloud, "Dear Winx Club, please meet me at the Alfea library ASAP. Signed, a fan. The sender's anonymous, the message isn't attached to any kind of account."

"Cryptic," Jade comments.

"Creepy!" Silver shouts, "Who could this be from?"

"Who knows," Ancrua figures, "but it's the only lead we have. Everything else on the post is all hate junk."

Silver takes Ancrua's phone and turn it off, "Enough negativity! Let's go meet this mysterious fan in the library!"

Silver grabs Ancrua's hand and rushes toward the door, but Jade stops them, "Wait!"

Jade clenches her fists, and is surrounded by green sparkles that swirl around her. Her eyes suddenly become much wider, and her clothes change from a dark tank top and green miniskirt into a pink cropped tank and hot pink capris.

"How do you like my 'Fairy Disguise'?" Jade chuckles, her voice now at a higher pitch.

Silver and Ancrua turn around, and they both gasp. Ancrua covers her mouth with both hands, and Silver bursts into laughter.

"Oh my goodness...Jade! I can't believe..._that's_ what you think a Fairy is?" Silver struggles to breath as she falls over laughing.

Jade twirls around in her new clothes, "But...I look like a Fairy, right? See, I've even wearing pink."

Silver hangs her arm over Jade's shoulder as the two of them walk out the door, "As a Witch, you were already in need of a makeover...but now that need has doubled. We'll deal with that when we get back."

* * *

In an unknown location surrounded by dark red fog with a red crystal ball in the center, a dark, cloaked figure steps out from the fog. With a deep, bellowing voice, the figure lays his hand over the crystal ball.

"Soon, my influence over Alfea College will be complete. The dark magic that has penetrated its borders is slowly seeping into the minds and hearts of its students, and soon I will have complete control over all of the Magix Dimension! After all, Alfea is just the start-"

The crystal ball in front of him starts to glow, and he casts a hand over it, "What's this?"

The image of Silver, Jade, and Ancrua walking through the hallways of Alfea appear in the crystal ball.

"But I mean, the Winx Club is about making close friends who're always true to one another. Plus, with loyal friends like that, our club members could be on the fast track to earning their Charmix, and then their Enchantix!" Silver tells the other two with her never ending enthusiasm.

"Three Fairies...looking to build a new Winx Club? Doesn't seem like a threat...but if the crystal ball is showing me this...I should keep an eye on them…"

The cloaked figure points his finger at Silver, as she bounces up and down around Jade and Ancrua, "This one seems rather...unaffected by my curse. Perhaps my magic has not reached her yet. We'll have to change that...won't we?"


	10. Alfea Library

Chapter 10

Alfea's library is packed with students studying and browsing the many books on its shelves. The computers taking up one corner of the room are all taken, as Fairies research and type. A Fairy carrying a large stack of books accidentally bumps into another Fairy, and the books all collapse onto the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the Fairy bursts out at the other.

"No, _you_ watch where you're going!" the other Fairy retorts.

The noise catches Jade's attention, as she turns her head towards the arguing girls. As they argue, both of their eyes flash red for a second, and Jade gasps.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Silver asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh!" the librarian flies over to Silver to shush her.

"Oh...sorry," she apologizes, wincing.

As the librarian flies back up to the upper floor of the library, Jade tells Silver in a hushed tone, "I felt it again, that negative energy...but I don't know where it's coming from."

"This couldn't have something to do with our mysterious messenger, could it?" Ancrua asks.

"Only one way to find out," Silver assumes, glancing around the library, "now, if I wanted to arrange a secret meeting through mysterious texts, where would I be?"

Out of nowhere, Silver starts to clutch her head, and falls onto her knees. Ancrua and Jade rush to help her, as Silver rears her head back.

_Oh...poor Silver. Trying her very hardest to put her little club together. But what she doesn't understand is that her mission is destined to fail..._

"Wha…?" Silver grumbles, the unfamiliar voice running through her head.

_Yes, Silver, you think you can recreate the Winx Club? No, no powerful Fairy would even think of joining your sinking ship. A Fairy without her Charmix thinks she can step in and change things at Alfea! How...how pathetic._

"Get...out...of...my...head!" she shouts at the top of her lungs.

Everyone in the library stops in their tracks and turns towards Silver. From among the crowd, Balena steps out.

"Uhm, Silver, I don't know if you know this, but noisemakers are _not _welcome in the library," she sneers, looking down on her.

A tan Fairy with short light brown hair runs down the library corridor, carrying a thick stack of papers.

"I have your paper on the History of the Infinite Ocean, Balena!" she gasps, presenting the papers before her.

Balena snickers, and snatches the papers from her, "Thank you Breezy."

Balena turns to Ancrua, "Oh, Ancrua? Have you met Breezy? She's amazing, a _way_ better friend than someone...someone I use to know."

Ancrua snarls, but she looks at Silver, who's still holding her head in pain. She puts her hand on Silver's shoulder, "C'mon, Silver. Let's get out of here."

Ancrua and Jade help Silver up, as Balena cackles in the background. Ancrua briefly glances back at her, but turns her head away just as quickly.

"I...I'm so sorry you guys. I...I don't know what happened to me," Silver explains, still recovering as Ancrua and Jade support her on their shoulders.

_Awe, did I embarrass you at the library, Silver? Well, you really only embarrassed yourself. That Balena was right, you made quite the racket._

"No...not again…" Silver starts to shake her head.

Jade puts her free hand on Silver's shoulder, "I feel it again! That power...it must be trying to get to Silver!"

"No...no...I'm fine," Silver grumbles, holding her head.

Just then, the wind starts to blow through the hallway's open windows as a large red ship lands at the gates of Alfea.

Silver gasps, leaping back to life, "The Specialists are visiting!"

Running out of Jade and Ancrua's arms, Silver heads for the nearest door, bolting right through it.

"What's she so excited about?" Jade asks, crossing her arms.

"Oh, she's probably excited about seeing her little boy toy Michael," Ancrua explains with a smile.

"M-...Michael?" Jade stammers.

Ancrua nods her head, "Mhm, you know him?"

"Michael's the son of a noble family back on Alrance. We all grew up together," she explains, as she and Ancrua look over the Alfea courtyard.

Specialists start filing out of the ship, and Silver's the first one down to greet Michael, running straight towards him and throwing herself to hug him. Jade watches them from the Alfea hallway window, stuck in an intense thinking position. Ancrua pulls her out of it with a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we join Silver down in the courtyard? Maybe we can meet a few of our own cute Specialists."

Jade looks up at Ancrua, who gives her a confident, somewhat snarky smile. Jade smiles back, before the two high-five each other, "Yeah! Let's go!"


	11. Introductions

Chapter 11

Ancrua and Jade run down to Alfea's courtyard, where Specialists and Fairies mingle on the green grass. Silver hangs close to Michael, and as Ancrua runs towards her, Jade hangs back.

"Hey, you never introduced me to your friend here," she jokes with Silver, nudging her in the arm.

She giggles, "Oh, I haven't, have I? Michael, this is Ancrua, my roommate."

Michael waves, "Nice to meet you, Ancrua."

He immediately turns his attention back to Silver, as he asks, "Hey, so Silver, how's your Winx Club coming along?"

Silver gestures to herself and Ancrua, "Well, you're looking at your first members, plus-"

She glances around, and spots Jade hiding behind a nearby column near Alfea's entrance, "Ugh, Jade!"

Silver runs to Jade, and grabs her by the wrist, pulling her towards the crowd of Specialists, "Michael, look, it's Jade!"

Michael leans his head back in surprise, "Jade? What are you doing at Alfea? I thought-"

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong," Ancrua steps in to interrupt him.

"Oh...wow...well, Jade...I've never seen you...in pink," Michael stumbles, turning his head away.

Jade scratches the back of her neck in embarrassment, "Yeah...it's a new look I'm...trying out."

A couple other Specialists wave at Michael, and Michael gestures for them to come over, "Hey guys!"

He turns back towards the girls, "Oh, hey Silver, I want you to meet some of my friends from Red Fountain. This is Francis."

A Specialist with short blue hair waves. Ancrua raises an eyebrow, and whispers to Silver, "I call dibs on that one."

Michael then gestures to a much shorter and far less muscular Specialist with short, wavy purple hair, "And this is Parvati."

Parvati waves, putting one hand behind his back.

Silver giggles, "Jade, you and Parvati should totally date! I can really see you two together."

"Right," Jade laughs off, "me? With a Specialist?"

"Actually, there's a formal dance at Red Fountain coming up. You girls should come," Michael suggests.

Silver gasps, "A dance?! No way, Winx, we have to go to this dance! There'll be romantic atmosphere, we'll be wearing pretty dresses, it'll be the most wonderful, amazing…"

Silver starts to hyperventilate, and Ancrua holds her at her shoulders, "Hey, calm down, now. It's just a dance. No biggie."

"_Just _a dance?!" Silver takes Ancrua and shakes her, while the Specialists watching chuckle amongst themselves, "Ancrua, I don't think you understand the magnitude of the situation! We're going to be at a dance with boys, and-...ooh! We need to go shopping in Magix! While we're finding our dresses, we could fix Jade's wardrobe."

"My...my wardrobe doesn't need fixing," Jade stutters, shying away.

"I agree. I like pink," Parvati chimes in.

Silver and Ancrua both nudge Jade in the shoulder and wink to her. Jade blushes and looks away.

"Well, good luck finding dates for the dance," Michael waves to the girls.

Silver leaps in front of Jade towards him, "Oh Michael...actually...I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?"

Jade sighs, and shies away as Michael holds hands with Silver, "Of course, I'd love to go with you Silver."

She cheers, and hugs him, "Great! Also, we should all exchange numbers, in case, you know...we need to get in touch."

All of the girls and the Specialists take out their cell phones. Jade waves her hand, "I can cast a communications spell, so we'll all be up-to-date on each other's phone numbers."

"Thanks, Jade," Michael smiles at her.

She blushes, and looks away.

"Hey, the ship's heading back to Red Fountain," Francis tells the other Specialists.

Michael waves to Silver as the Specialists start to walk back to their ship, "See you later, Silver."

Silver giggles, as she waves back. Once the Specialists are gone, Silver squeals as she hugs Ancrua.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait for this dance! And I'm totally making sure you two get asked to the dance by Michael's friends too. Ancrua, you'll go with Francis…"

Ancrua chuckles, "We'll see…"

"And Jade! You'll go with Parvati!" Silver finishes.

Jade crosses her arms, "Hmph…"

Silver puts her hand on Jade's shoulder, "What's wrong, Jade?"

She shakes her head, and pushes Silver off of her, "Nothing. I...should be getting back to Cloud Tower."

Jade walks away from Silver and Ancrua, her head bowed downward.

"What could be wrong with Jade?" Silver asks Ancrua.

Ancrua raises an eyebrow at her, "You mean you don't know? Silver...clearly Jade likes Michael, and you just nabbed him right in front of her!"

Silver covers her mouth with both of her hands, "What?! Jade likes Michael? I...I had no idea."

She starts running in the direction Jade went, "Jade! Jade, wait, come back!"

As soon as Silver starts running, Ancrua chases after her, "Hey, wait for me!"


	12. Balena's Plot

Chapter 12

Jade heads back through the forest to the wishing well connecting Alfea with Cloud Tower. She removes her Fairy disguise, changing back into her Witch form. She didn't know why she'd be so surprised, after all, Silver and Michael were meant for each other. They're both so positive and energetic, and her...not so much. She only wished that, maybe, maybe she could have a chance with him too.

"I see the Witch has decided to retreat back to her lair," a whiny voice mocks.

Jade turns around to find Balena standing behind her, her rainbow-highlighted hair blowing in the light breeze.

"What do you want, Balena?" Jade asks, returning to her normal, deeper tone of voice.

"Your silly little 'Fairy disguise' doesn't fool me Witch. It's probably for the best you're leaving, I'd hate to see what would happen to you if everyone knew there was a Witch among them…" Balena cackles.

Jade shakes her head, "Why do you ever care, Balena? If you really are one of the strongest Fairies at Alfea with her Charmix, why do you need to prove it by acting terrible toward everyone else?"

"Because I don't need a Witch like you, and a ditz like Silver cramping my style!" Balena bursts, as magical energy starts to build up in her fists.

Jade crosses her arms, and chuckles, "No, it's because you see our Winx Club as a threat. That it could steal your spotlight as the most popular, most powerful Fairy at Alfea. Gosh, who would remember the has-been Fairy that, surprise, no one really liked anyway?"

Enraged, Balena's eyes flash red, but this time the red light doesn't disappear, as she transforms into her Fairy form. Her single-strapped crop top, long chunky boots, and miniskirt all have a psychedelic rainbow pattern. Her headband turns into a tiara, and her wings have a rainbow pattern that circles both sides of her wings. On her waist, a bag shaped like a rainbow connecting two clouds appears, the source of her Charmix powers.

"How...dare...you! Rainbow blast!" Balena fires a ball of rainbow-colored energy that directly hits Jade, knocking her back.

With her eyes blazing with red, Balena sneers as she walks towards Jade. Jade lifts her head up, as Balena summons another rainbow blast in her hand. She keeps the ball of energy in her hands, as she steps on Jade's head with her boot, keeping her to the ground.

"Not so confident now, are we, Witch?" Balena mocks her, digging her heel into Jade's head, "Like my Charmix? It's the cutest thing, and makes an awesome accessory to boot. But...oh, wait! Witches can't get them, can they? That's right, they can't. They're stuck with their ugly clothes, and not to mention they never get any guys. Speaking of boys...that Michael isn't mighty attractive, but if he's Alrancian nobility, I think he's just what I need to secure the Alrancian crown. After all, what better than to steal Silver's boy, and also steal her crown-..."

With her hand on the ground, the grass under Jade's hand starts to smoke as she charges up her magic. Balena looks down at Jade just in time for Jade to raise her hand at her, "Raging fire!"

A stream of green fire hits Balena, and she's knocked off of Jade. Jade stands at the same time as Balena.

Balena laughs, "That's all you got, Witch? Ha, you're weaker than I thought."

"You haven't seen the half of it," Jade charges up her magic and fires a bolt of fire at Balena.

Balena flies up, dodging her attack. She fires another shot of rainbow magic, and Jade jumps back to avoid it. Jade flies up just as Silver and Ancrua run in behind Balena.

"Balena, leave Jade alone!" Silver demands.

Jade looks down at the forest floor and spots Silver and Ancrua, "Guys, I've got this-"

She's interrupted when Balena shoots a blast of rainbow energy at her, pushing her back. Jade hits a tall tree, and with pine needles in her hair, Jade snarls at Balena and flies toward her, charging her magic in her hand.

"Raging fire!" Jade braces herself as she fires her magic from both hands, the force of her energy pushing her back as she fires a beam of green fire.

"Rainbow blast!" Balena combats Jade's magic with her own stream of rainbow energy that directly collides with Jade's green fire.

The two magic energies explode upon impact, and both Jade and Balena are thrown back. The magic combines and spreads around the forest, setting the surrounding area ablaze. Jade and Ancrua gasp, and as Jade recovers from being knocked back, she opens her eyes and surveys the damage around her in shock.

"I...I...this...this is all my fault…" Jade realizes aloud.

When Balena recovers, she shakes her head, takes one look at the fire, and smiles, "Wow, look at all the trouble you've caused, Jade. I guess that's all Witches are good for...trouble."

With one more laugh, she flies off, leaving Silver, Jade, and Ancrua stranded in the fire.


	13. Two Fairies and a Witch

Chapter 13

Ancrua places her hand on Silver's shoulder as the fire blazes around them.

"We have to help Jade!" she cries.

Silver nods, "Right! Time to transform!"

Silver and Ancrua transform into their Fairy forms and fly up away from the forest floor.

"Can you see Jade anywhere?" Silver asks, looking around.

Smoke now blankets the forest as green fire runs rampant through the trees.

"No...I can't see anything!" Ancrua shakes her head, shielding herself from the smoke with her hand.

From among the flames, Silver spots a fleck of dark green hair trying to fly out of the forest, "I think I see Jade!"

She zips over to her, and grabs Jade by the wrist, "Jade! Oh, thank goodness we found you!"

Ancrua flies in behind Silver, "You guys! We need to take out this fire!"

"I can't!" a weak Jade declares, "I caused this, my magic would only make it worse."

Silver extends a hand to Jade, "We could use a Convergence spell, Jade. The three of our powers together could stop this fire from reaching Alfea."

"Or at least stop this forest from going up in flames," Ancrua chimes in.

Looking up at Silver, Jade nods her head before flying up with Silver and Ancrua. They go far above the forest, and Silver points to Ancrua.

"We should converge on your water magic in order to take out the flames."

Jade and Ancrua exchange glances, and nod, "Okay!"

Ancrua stands in the middle as the three girls charge up their magic, placing their hands in the center.

"Winx Convergence!"

Silver's white magic and Jade's green magic mix into a ball of Ancrua's blue magic, creating several streams of deep blue energy that swirl around the forest, dousing the flames.

As the fire petters out, the three girls fly back down to the ground, exhausted from the spell. Jade immediately collapses onto the floor.

"Girls! What is the meaning of this?!" Assistant Headmistress Griselda demands, as she comes marching through the charred trees.

Silver and Ancrua gasp, and glance back at each other. Jade, unaware of Griselda, sits up from the ground, holding her head. Noticing Jade, Griselda gasps.

"A Witch?! At Alfea?!"

Panicked, Jade immediately stands, and starts to back away from the other girls.

"Assistant Headmistress, I can explain-" Silver's immediately cut off when Jade snaps her fingers and she's suddenly enveloped in green smoke. By the time the smoke's cleared, she's vanished. Silver sighs, "Oh, Jade…"

* * *

"You girls have a lot of explaining to do," Headmistress Faragonda informs Silver and Ancrua as they stand in her office.

"First an outburst in the school library, setting the woods around Alfea in flames, and to top it all off they've been harboring a Witch on campus!" Griselda cries.

"Headmistress Faragonda, the Witch-...Jade, she's my sister," Silver explains.

Griselda laughs, "Ha! The sister of a crowned princess, a Witch! A likely story…"

"Now Griselda, it may be unusual, but it certainly isn't forbidden for Witches to be on campus, as long as they don't cause any trouble," Faragonda adjusts her glasses, "but that doesn't explain Silver's radical behavior in the library."

"That's it! The Witch must have cast a spell on Silver!" Griselda concludes.

"It wasn't like that at all!" Ancrua protests, "There's something bigger going on at Alfea. Whenever Fairies get irrationally angry, Jade said that she sensed some kind of...dark energy."

"Yeah, it sounded like someone was trying to get inside my head," Silver explains.

"Girls, these are some serious accusations," Faragonda warns them, "if this is true, this dark magic could be a serious threat to Alfea."

"Girls, thank you for telling us this. You may go now," Griselda tells them.

As Silver and Ancrua exit Headmistress Faragonda's office, Griselda closes the door behind them. Her eyes glow red for a brief second before she turns back around towards Faragonda.

"I think their accusations are completely false! They're just two sophomores trying to stay out of trouble!"

Faragonda raises a finger, as if she's about to argue against her, but then her eyes glow red as well, and she lowers her hand.

"You're right, Griselda. Let's not discuss this matter any further."

* * *

From an unknown location surrounded by red mist, the cloaked figure watches from his crystal ball as Faragonda and Griselda return to their daily business.

"That's right you old hags, wouldn't want you finding out about my plans, now would we?" he cackles, the moment his hand flickers red the eyes of the teachers glow red as well.

He waves his hand over his crystal ball to change the image from the Headmistress's office to Silver's room, where Silver has trashed her side of the room with clothes from her closet.

"Ugh! So many choices...I'll never decide on what to wear for the dance at Red Fountain!" Silver declares as she rifles through her closet.

Ancrua turns around from feeding her fish, "You know we still have time to go shopping in Magix. I thought we were already going there to help Jade get a new wardrobe."

"I know...I know, but that doesn't mean I can't start scoping my current closet for ideas!" Silver cheers, jumping up and down.

The cloaked figure places a gloved hand on his crystal ball, and his hand glows red. Suddenly, Silver's eyes glow red, and she clutches her head.

"Silver…" the man says aloud, speaking into his crystal ball, "why even bother going to the Red Fountain dance anyway? They'll be so many Fairies there, and they'll all be so much prettier than you."

"No...stop…" Silver grunts, "get...out!"

A white spark of magic shoots out of the crystal ball, throwing the cloaked man back, "What is this?! No matter how hard I try, she can still resist my powers!"

Getting up, the cloaked figure shakes his head, "No matter, if I can't get to Silver, I'll just have to target her friend…"


	14. Alumni Visit

Chapter 14

At the door to her room at Cloud Tower, Jade tries to open the door, but finds that it won't budge. She tries first to open the door with her key, and then with her magic, but nothing seems to work.

"That door is not coming open. It's been cursed shut," a Witch standing nearby laughs.

Jade turns around, and tightens her fists, "Tracy. You wouldn't happen to know what dumb prankster did this?"

Tracy snickers, crossing her arms, "No prank, just a little Witchly fun. If you're a real Witch, you should be able to get that door open, easy."

"Are you really trying to prove your superiority as a Witch by locking me out of my dorm? Lame," Jade counters, putting her hands on her hips.

"C'mon Jade, unlock the door," Tracy challenges her.

Jade aims her hands at the door, and focuses onto it. Her hands glow with her magic, and the door starts to rattle. But soon, her magic dies down as she becomes tired.

Tracy laughs, "Ha! Not much of a powerful Witch now?"

Jade sighs, as she slumps her shoulders and walks away from the door. Tracy cackles in the distance as Jade turns the corner and flies out the nearest window. Swerving around Cloud Tower, Jade locates her dorm window and opens the window with her magic. She lands inside her dorm and closes the window with another wave of her hand.

"Well, I didn't expect an entrance like that," Dec comments, slinking out from under the bed.

"One of the Witches put a spell on my door. Now it's cursed shut," Jade explains, as she grabs a book off her shelf and starts flipping through it.

Dec walks up to the door, staring up at it, "I thought I sensed something was amiss."

Jade laughs, "How could that be, Dec? You can't sense magic, you don't have any powers."

"Perhaps not, but I can certainly sense trouble. Call it a kitten's intuition," Dec jokes, as Jade lets her book hover in front of her using her magic.

She stops flipping the pages, pointing her finger at the ancient texts, "Here we go, this unlocking spell is just what I need to undo Tracy's curse."

"Shouldn't you have that memorized by now, Jade?" Dec questions, as he watches Jade walk toward the door.

"I can't have every spell memorized, Dec," Jade reminds him as she closes her eyes and points her hand towards the door. Her hand lights up a bright green, "it takes years for most Witches to just memorize spells, let alone perfect them."

The door glows green with her hands, and the door snaps open. Jade sighs, closing her book of spells, but as the door swings open she notices a piece of paper that'd been stuck between the door and its hinges. As it floats to the ground, Jade realizes it's a enveloped letter with a red wax seal. Jade picks up the envelope and opens it.

"Hmm? What could that be?" Dec wonders aloud, as Jade unfolds the letter out of the envelope.

Jade gasps, "It's from Thamond, the Wizard from the Witches' Gala!"

She tosses the envelope aside as she reads the letter aloud, "Jade, despite the unexpected disturbance at the Witches' Gala, I see a lot of promise in you and feel that you're on the path to becoming a powerful Witch. I would like you to meet me at my potions shop in Magix City as soon as you can. Sincerely, Thamond the Terrible."

"Hmph, just a potions shop?" Dec scoffs, "A decent Wizard would at least have his own fortress."

"I'm not gonna blow a chance to work with a Wizard, especially after what happened at the Witches' Gala, I'm lucky Thamond even wants to talk to me," Jade points out, setting the letter down.

Dec jumps up onto Jade's desk to examine Thamond's letter, "I still say something's fishy."

"That's probably just because you're hungry," Jade chuckles, petting Dec on the head.

* * *

Silver jumps with excitement as a familiar red ship lands in the middle of Alfea's courtyard. The ramp flips open, and Bloom and a blonde-haired man walk out of the ship. Bloom turns to the man, and hugs him.

"Thanks for the ride, Sky," she tells him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sky chuckles, "No problem, Bloom. I was thinking of visiting some of my old teachers from Red Fountain anyway. It seems like we were students forever ago."

Bloom and Sky turn towards Silver as she runs to them, "Wow, Bloom! Is this your uhm...boyfriend, or, or, fiance, or, or-"

Bloom and Sky give a friendly chuckle, before she explains, "Silver, Sky's my husband. We've been married for some time now."

"Yes, but you'll always be my girl, Bloom," Sky coos, before kissing her on the cheek.

Silver jumps up and down, "Awe, you two are so adorable!"

Sky puts his hand on Bloom's shoulder, "I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Sky!" Bloom waves, as he walks back into the ship.

The ship takes off, whipping both Bloom and Silver's hair. Once the ship's disappeared, Silver turns to Bloom.

"Oh my gosh Bloom, I'm so glad you're here!" Silver tells her, clasping her hands together in excitement.

Bloom giggles, "I'm glad to be here, Silver. How's the recruitment process coming along?"

Silver sighs, "Well, we thought we had a new member, but when we tried to meet her in the library, I...I sort of got us in trouble instead."

As Silver slumps her shoulders down, Bloom places a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be discouraged, Silver. I know it can be hard to find new friends, but I believe in you."

"Thanks, Bloom," Silver smiles.

"Hello, Bloom," Ancrua greets her, catching up to Silver.

Bloom waves, "Hello Ancrua. You seem a lot more chipper than when I last saw you."

"After Balena branded me a loser around Alfea, Silver was there for me when all of my other friends were gone," Ancrua explains.

Bloom smiles, "That's exactly what a true friend would do. Welcome to the Winx Club, Ancrua."

Ancrua giggles, as Bloom glances around, "Where's your sister, Silver?"

"She's back at Cloud Tower," Silver gestures in the direction of the college.

Bloom's expression becomes puzzled, "I thought she was considering becoming a Fairy."

Silver gives a nervous giggle, hiding her hands behind her back, "Well, I mean, she's still thinking about it, and we'd never really brought up the subject before you guys did, so I think Jade's still taking time to make a decision-"

Bloom chuckles, cutting her off, "Of course, Silver, this is a big decision. Jade can take all the time she needs to think about it."

"Wow, thanks Bloom," Silver bows her head, slightly embarrassed.

"So Bloom, what are you going to be doing while you're at Alfea?" Ancrua asks.

"Headmistress Faragonda offered me back my old teaching position here at Alfea_. _I'll be teaching Basic Charms and Spells," Bloom explains.

Silver smiles, and nods, "Wow, great! I'm taking that class right now!"

Bloom's expression changes to one of slight confusion, "That's a basic class Silver. Shouldn't you have taken that your first year?"

Silver turns her head away, "Well...uhm...you see...I had this really bad teacher and-"

"Hey guys!" Ancrua shouts, looking down at her phone, "Our mysterious messenger just sent us another text!"

Bloom and Silver glance over at Ancrua's phone, as Bloom reads the text aloud, "Sorry I couldn't meet you in the library, I hope Silver's feeling better. Can you meet me in the school cafeteria in twenty minutes?"

"Another 'meeting'? Silver, are you sure we can trust this girl?" Ancrua asks.

Silver shrugs, "We don't have anything else to go on. No one else seems to be interested in our Winx Club."

"You guys, don't you know there are so many other ways to get your club out?" Bloom chimes in, "When I was a student at Alfea, the school would always hold a Club Fair every year. Isn't that still a thing?"

"Sort of," Silver responds, "the Club Fair still exists, but it's practically deserted now. No one comes."

"Well, why don't we set up a booth at the Club Fair?" Bloom suggests.

Silver jumps up and cheers, "Ooh, great! We could make glittery posters and cute little handouts, oh, and maybe we could make some free handouts like wristbands and little pens!"

"Sounds great. While you guys work out the details for our Club Fair booth, I'll go investigate that anonymous message," Ancrua offers.

"Alright, but be careful Ancrua," Bloom warns.

Ancrua separates from Bloom and Silver as Silver continues jumping up and down, "Oh, and we could make a giant banner! I have a spell that makes anything sparkly!"

Bloom chuckles, "Alright Silver, I know you're excited-"

"I'm very excited!"


End file.
